jims_middle_earth_lotr_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Wars
This is a list of the big battles on the server. Small PvP battles will not be listed, only wars at important builds with several players and armies. Notable Battles. Battle of Ravenhill At the time of this battle, Ravenhill was the only Erebor structure. Here, many battles have taken place between the Easterlings and the Dwarfs, assisted by the elves of the Woodland Realm. This is the greatest, and only recorded of these battles: This battle was instigated by the Elves and Dwarfs. They threatened to "Crush the Easterlings once and for all", thus challenging them to open war. The Elves and Dwarfs were based at the fortress of Ravenhill. They expected the Easterling army to march from the East, towards the Erebor waypoint. Little did they know, the Easterlings had a plan to use this to their advantage. As the Elves marched East toward the waypoint, the dwarfs followed at a distance, being positioned between the elves and Ravenhill. Only a few dwarfs were left at Ravenhill to guard it. The Easterlings attacked from the South-West, the opposite direction than their enemies expected them. The Barbarians easily and immediately slaughtered the dwarfs guarding Ravenhill, taking them by surprise. They then continued moving north east, where the retreating Dwarf army attacks them. As the Dwarfs were only intended to be reserves, there were not that many. They were far outnumbered by the Easterlings, and were defeated quickly. Their King managed to fight his way out and retreated east, to the elves. The elves arrived only moments too late, to find the dwarfs slain and their King wounded. They did not expect the size and might of the Easterling army. They charged the men of Rhun, and after several elves fell, they retreated North, up the slopes of the Lonely Mountain. Both armies regrouped, the Elves retreating northward, and the easterlings preparing for another charge. The elves eventually ceased their retreat, and prepared for a last stand. The Easterlings came charging from the south, and immediately overtook the elves. The elves fought very valiantly, but in the end they all fell. Their King was cast from the cliffs of the Mountain, falling to his death. Now, the Easterlings returned south to Ravenhill, where the Dwarf King had retreated. They met the Dwarf King at the foot of the mountain, as he came charging into their ranks in an attempt to kill the Easterling King. The Dwarf King was instantly overpowered, and was slain. The Easterlings now marched back to Ravenhill. There, another Dwarven army, this one from the Iron Hills, had been hiding in wait, North-East of the fortress, and out of sight. They now came charging into the Easterling ranks, but 20 dwarfs against 50 Easterlings are not good odds. The dwarfs made a great stand, holding ravenhill to their deaths. They barricaded themselves in the fort, but the easterlings got in, finishing them. Thus the battle of Ravenhill was over. The Easterlings of Rhun emerged the Victors. Out of the 50 Easterlings, not a single one was lost. Because if this, the Easterling King's personal army is named the "Immortals", because not a single one was lost in battle. It is estimated that the elves and dwarfs numbered between 70 and 80 troops altogether. Their mistake that led to their downfall was that they were divided. They faced the 50 easterlings in squadrons of 20-30 at a time, rendering themselves overpowered and severely outnumbered. The Battle of Erebor. At the time of this battle, the dwarves of Erebor had but one ally at their side. The High-King of Erebor had clumsily made a threat to the easterlings, in the hope that they would leave his lands and his people alone. However, things did not work out as the dwarves expected, and the Easterlings launched a brutal attack on Erebor, using a few troops and archers at the front gates of Erebor as a distraction, while the Easterling Emperor led his army through a secret entrance into Erebor through the mines at the very bottom of the treasure horde. The High-King had no knowledge of the secret entrance made by the Easterlings, meaning he was inevitabley going to lose. However, his great and powerful ally, the king of the blue mountains saw them charging up the stairs to the keep, and led his army into a devastating clash against the Easterling army. Realising that he had made a mistake, the Easterling Emperor swiftly led his men out of the mountain. Charging out front, he then launched a large invasion, leaving the almost depleted armies of the dwarves helpless, nevertheless, the dwarves racked up all their courage, and charged out of Erebor, meeting their foe in a deadly clash of shields and armor! The Dwarves fought well, and killed a few Easterlings, but could not win the battle with such winded and tired troops. Erebor was lost. The dwarven kings fled the battle field, both badly wounded, and unable to keep fighting. The High-King was driven mad, he had just lost his kingdom in a bloodbath. Feeling like he had failed his Kingdom and people, he went into exile, promising not to return until he could lead his people to victory. taking refuge in a small underground house in Harad, he spent all day training, making plans, contacting other allies of the dwarves. Only 3 other kingdoms responded to this call, Gondor, Blue mountains, and the Woodland-Realm. The High-King carried on preparing, until finally, he decided enough was enough, and marched to Erebor with his army and his allies! After reaching the small town of Erebor, they decided to stop and run through the plan once more at Ravenhill, after conferring with each other, they made their charge, forming a shield and spear wall outside the walls of Erebor, they prepared to retake the great stronghold of Durins' Folk. After many arrows were fired, and many shields splintered by ricocheting arrows, The High-King charged up to the gate, and cranked it open, allowing him and his troops to charge in. When they entered the keep, they were far from being motivated, With around 40 Easterlings and 10 trolls in the keep, they feared that this would be an un-successful fight. Although they were wavered, they still fought on, for the hearts of the dwarves cannot be broken. After a long bloody fight, there were around 20 Easterlings left, all trolls dead. The dwarven army was almost competely spent, finally being finished off by the remaining Easterlings. The High-King looked at his allies and said 'Thank you for your great services, and if you make it out of this, you will be forever, a champion.' Making one last charge, The High-King and his allies charged the Easterling ranks, slaughtering them, heading down to the treasure horde where more easterlings stood their ground. While fighting the trolls that were there, the Great king of the blue mountains was slaughtered, as well as the king of the Woodland-Realm and a Commander of Gondor who also offered to help. The only 2 left, were the High-King and the Easterling Emperor. Charging at the Easterling Emperor, The High-King swung his sword and gave one good blow to the side, then going for another and hitting him again. Going for third swing, the Emperor ducked and swung at the High-King, badly wounding him. The High-King, in shock, took up his sword again, and gave 2 swift swings to the Emperor, killing him, and thus winning the battle.